Life's Changes
by moonshoesangel
Summary: A personal life experience I've put into Klaine version. Kurt and Blaine have a fight and Kurt reevaluates himself.


**I normally don't write these things to teach a lesson, but here it is:**

**This is a Klaine version of what happened with my husband and I only two hours ago. The situation Kurt and Blaine are in is the same my husband and I are in. I expected far too much out of him and he finally broke, which is what is written here, and today I learned a valuable life lesson firsthand- things are hard, but you have to mold to those changes in your life and use them to make yourself and your situation better. I hope this helps someone else as much as it helped me to come to the realization myself. **

**I'll let you figure out for yourself if the smuttiness in this story happened with me and my husband...but yeah. There's love making here. You're getting a glimpse into my personal life here, so here's me connecting with you guys a little. This is pretty much word for word and action for action as I recall it. I learned today that when you fall in love with someone, you don't really care if they ever change or not- I love Casey unconditionally and I learned today that I could love him forever as long as he stayed true to exactly who he is. The characterization of Blaine here is almost exactly like my husband and Kurt is more like me in this situation. **

* * *

><p>They lived in the same home.<p>

They were married- had been for two months and two weeks.

But Kurt sat on the recliner in the living room, his eyes flowing with tears after Blaine stormed out onto the balcony, a cigarette and lighter in his hand.

"This is who I am, Kurt!" he screamed before he slid the door shut loudly. Kurt wasn't trying to change him- it was never his intention because he loved Blaine more than anything in the world. The fight started with one little comment. One little phrase that escaped Kurt's lips that he wished he could take back.

"I just wish you would buy me flowers, or cook dinner for me just one time!"

Blaine was always working. He worked night shifts and came home while Kurt was sleeping and slipped into bed with him, wrapping his arm around him while he slept and pulling him close. It was pretty much the only interaction they had during the day and Kurt barely remembers it later due to his state of sleep when it happens. Blaine would wake up thirty minutes before he has to leave and eat, sometimes play the Xbox for a few minutes, then kissed him goodbye before heading out for the night in his blue polo and jeans, his name tag dangling from his neck. Kurt appreciated the alone time to write or clean the house, but he missed Blaine.

"Don't you think I wish I could, too, Kurt?" he said. "I bust my ass to pay rent for this shitty apartment and I feel like I can't do enough for you!"

"I just wish you would remember me sometimes!" Kurt yelled back. They were chest to chest in the middle of the living room, the temperature in the room rising steadily with their anger. They had fought before- about taking out the garbage or doing the dishes- but they had never fought this hard. It scared Kurt. Blaine had never looked so angry.

Blaine shook his head and moved to the coffee table, picking up his cigarettes and a lighter and pulling one out of the box. "I'm so sorry I'm not good enough, Kurt. I'm not Superman- I can't stay awake for the rest of my life just to fucking please you!"

He shoved past Kurt and gripped the handle on the sliding door.

"This is who I am, Kurt!" he slid the door open then slammed it shut with force. Kurt gritted his teeth and threw himself down on the recliner, which is where he found himself now, sobbing into his hands. Blaine used to be so romantic and spontaneous. He would sing to Kurt or surprise him with a rose or a home-cooked meal. He wanted that back. He wanted Blaine back. Blaine was still the same sweet, silly boy he fell in love with, but life had hit them hard when they moved to New York. Kurt didn't go to college, settling for writing a book instead to chase one of the many dreams he had. Blaine tried college and failed pretty miserably due to lack of funding and not being able to figure out exactly what he wanted out of life. He settled for a night shift job at a department store three blocks from their one bedroom apartment on the fifth floor. He told Kurt that he didn't care that Kurt didn't have a job or want one because he wanted to take care of Kurt, but they found themselves going two to three days with little food or freezing showers or no power because they couldn't pay the bills. Kurt didn't mind- Blaine tried and tried until he was literally collapsing in exhaustion, but he missed being with Blaine and missed spending those intimate moments with him.

They still had sex- a lot. It seemed like that was all, though. It was always sweet and they both felt amazing afterward, but then Blaine fell asleep and Kurt was alone. There was no cuddling or talking or giggling under sheets. That was what Kurt missed the most- the closeness they once had. They grew complacent and now it was almost like he had a roommate, not a husband.

Kurt pulled himself together and looked up over the dirty fireplace at the wedding photo he had only recently found and placed there. Blaine stood behind Kurt, his eyes shining with a smile in his eyes. His hand was clasped in Kurt's and it rested over Kurt's heart, both of their rings shining on their fingers. It was his favorite, though it looked very posed, because of the look on Blaine's face. It looked like he had recieved everything he could have ever wanted in that one moment. He was so happy and alive and Kurt missed that as well. Blaine always looked tired and worn down, facial hair growing thicker on his jaw due to lack of motivation to shave when he got ready for work so he could sleep those extra ten minutes. His hair was longer and free from the gel he once used to tame it.

Kurt looked through the window, staring at the back of Blaine's head as he raised the cigarette to his lips and his shoulders rising with the inhale and sag with the exhale. Blaine started smoking shortly before they married. Kurt didn't mind because he occasionally stole one from him and smoked himself.

Kurt sighed shakily and took one of Blaine's cigarettes from the pack and stepped outside slowly, sitting on the ground and leaning back against the glass door. The silence between them was only broken by the occasional sounds of the early morning in New York City and Kurt's sniffles. It seemed to last forever, giving Kurt time to think.

Kurt knew the fight was stupid- that Blaine couldn't help not being able to be home all the time or being tired when he was home. He knew that Blaine would do things for Kurt like buy him flowers or cook him dinner if he could. Kurt suddenly felt so stupid for trying to change Blaine. Because that's what he was inadvertently trying to do- to mold Blaine back into the love-struck teenager he once was, but he couldn't. Blaine was now 21 and definitely not a teenager anymore. He had moved forward and adapted to the harsh reality of life and Kurt didn't quite want to do that yet. He heard Blaine shift in his seat, watching as he stretched his legs out in front of him and tighten his arms around his chest, his menthol cigarette burning slowly down as he held it between two fingers against his upper arm.

Kurt finished his own cigarette and tossed it over the edge before standing slowly and walking up behind Blaine, placing a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't tense. He didn't. He actually leaned his head back to rest it on Kurt's forearm, sighing against his hand.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said weakly, his voice breaking from his tears. Blaine didn't answer him, but nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's arm, the stubble on his face scratching at the skin. "I love you."

Blaine didn't answer again. Kurt knew he didn't have to, but it didn't stop the tears from falling again as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, laying his chin in the section between Blaine's neck and shoulder. Blaine lifted his hand and cupped Kurt's cheek from behind, his fingertips drifting into Kurt's soft hair.

"I don't want you to change, Blaine," Kurt choked. "I love who you are. I just miss you."

Blaine's hand tightened on Kurt's jaw and his eyes drifted closed, warding off the tears that threatened to fall.

"You're here, but you really aren't. I just miss what we used to have and I can't seem to get accustomed to the changes all of this has had on you. I still love you so much and I always will."

Blaine opened his eyes and turned in his chair, Kurt seeing the track of a tear that had escaped from his eyes. Blaine pulled Kurt close, hugging his head to his neck and stroking his hair gently. Kurt breathed him in, smelling the perfume from the department store barely covering Blaine's own scent. "Kurt, we're growing up. We have responsibilities now and I have to make sure we can take care of those responsibilities. I'm always right here, Kurt. I know I may be tired a lot or working, but you shouldn't miss me. One day, baby, we'll be able to settle down and have what you want- the dinners, the time together- but right now, I'm just trying to get us by. Please, just don't ask more of me than I can handle, because right now, Kurt, I just can't. I am who I am and I can't be everything you want right now. I'm too busy trying to be what you need."

Kurt nodded into his shoulder. "I know. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, angel. Just promise me you'll let me do things on my own time. I want to be able to give you want you want, but right now, I just can't. Please don't try and make me someone I'm not."

"I won't, Blaine, I swear. Please forgive me," Kurt was almost hysterical now. "I was so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Kurt," Blaine pulled back and took Kurt's face into his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "You're just used to something else and I understand that. You just have to adjust with me. We got married for better or worse, baby, and this is just one of those 'worse' situations. We're gonna get through all of this struggle and we'll be better for it. You just have to let me be me."

Kurt nodded and let out a shaky breath. Blaine stood from the chair and pulled Kurt to his chest, resting his head on Kurt's.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Blaine."

Blaine smiled weakly. He fought his tears tooth and nail, but finally, he let them fall, clinging to his husband as the wind tossed their hair gently on the balcony.

"Come on, let's go it. It's about to rain," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair. Blaine pulled him inside and sat him down on the couch, pulling him into his lap and holding him tightly while Kurt calmed his crying, letting Blaine hum softly under his breath and rub his back with his large, work-calloused hands. After a while of silence, Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine's jaw gently, Blaine's eyes falling closed and his head tilting back slightly. Kurt shifted on Blaine's lap to kiss up his jaw to his ear, nuzzling the soft spot beneath it before moving to kiss it, dragging his teeth slightly.

Blaine let out a soft moan and lay his head back on the sofa. Kurt kissed over his cheek to reach his mouth, taking his lips against his and slipping his tongue inside to taste the coffee and Skittles he had eaten at work. Blaine sighed and lay back on the couch, pulling Kurt to lie on top of him, their lips never breaking the dance they were sharing.

"I love kissing you," Blaine sighed against Kurt's lips. "I still gives me chills."

"I love kissing you, too," Kurt smiled softly before slipping his tongue back inside. Blaine gripped his back, pulling Kurt closer and pressing their chests together and feeling Kurt's heart beating just a little bit faster against his own.

"You should sleep, baby," Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and stroked his brow bone with his thumb.

"I don't want to sleep."

"You have to work tonight," Kurt finally pulled away, looking into the hazel eyes of his husband.

"I," he kissed Kurt's nose, "don't want," he kissed Kurt's cheek, "to sleep," he placed a fiery kiss to Kurt's lips and suddenly the air around them changed to heat and passion. Kurt whimpered and twisted his leg around Blaine's calf, pressing his lower half down onto Blaine's and pulling a broken moan from him that was swallowed by their connected lips. Blaine ran his hand beneath Kurt's shirt, feeling the heated skin beneath and digging his nails into it. That action sent Kurt's emotions into a frenzy, bringing around the urge to cry and the urge to smile to fight with each other. A tear slipped from Kurt's eye as he smiled against Blaine's lips and he slipped the hand from Blaine's cheek into his curls, tangling his fingers in it and tugging gently. Blaine thrusted forward slightly against Kurt and Kurt lost it. He kissed down Blaine's chin and over his neck, taking a sensitive piece of Blaine's skin into his teeth and sucking.

"Fuck, baby," he leaned his head back onto the couch cushion and rolled his hips forward.

"Please let me suck you, Blaine," Kurt mumbled against his neck.

"Are you sure? You're crying, baby," Blaine lifted Kurt's chin to meet his eyes.

"I'm ok, Blaine, I promise," he kissed Blaine's palm and wrist lovingly. Blaine nodded and Kurt slid down Blaine's body, tugging the button from the hole and pulling the zipper open. He pulled Blaine from his boxers and took him into his mouth without even pulling them down.

"God, Kurt!" he cried out and took Kurt's hair into his fist while Kurt licked and sucked his erection. Every time he gave Blaine a blowjob, he remembered the first time it ever happened- they were lying on Kurt's bed, nervous and unsure of what was happening, but they had never felt more connected to anyone else in their lives. Blaine cried the first time, but it was from pleasure and an emotion he later called love.

Kurt shifted his body and changed the angle a little, now lying directly against Blaine's legs, pulling them to hook around Kurt's back. Blaine's legs tightened when Kurt swirled his tongue under the head and moaned gently in the back of his throat.

"Oh, baby, so good," Blaine fisted his hair and bucked his hips slightly. Kurt gripped him and pushed down to keep him from thrusting and continued, picking up his speed and tightening his lips.

"Kurt, please, let me fuck you," Blaine whimpered, tugging at Kurt's hair. Kurt let him go and leaned up to kiss Blaine passionately. Without breaking the kiss, Kurt unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled Blaine's down off his legs. Kurt stood up and pulled his off and yanked his shirt off over his head. He straddled Blaine's lap and lined himself up.

"I didn't prep you, baby," Blaine panted.

"I don't care, I wanna feel it," Kurt captured Blaine's lips and slid down slowly, feeling Blaine fill him up. He gripped the shirt Blaine was still wearing hard and tried to relax while Blaine rubbed his sides comfortingly. He finally situated himself all the way down on Blaine's hips then gave Blaine a nod. Blaine pulled out slowly then moved back in in a slow, sweet rhythm. Kurt braced himself on the arm of the couch with one hand as the other tangled in Blaine's now sweaty curls.

"Mmm, fuck, Kurt. I love you so much."

"L-love you, too, baby," Kurt stammered. Blaine picked up his thrusts, hitting Kurt's prostate with each inward slide. Kurt bit his lip against the sensation of fullness and pleasure. Blaine picked him up, standing then turning them around, lying Kurt back on the cushions of the couch to where his head was pushed back against the back of the couch while Blaine hit his knees on the floor. Kurt leaned up to tear away the shirt the Blaine had been wearing, leaving them both now fully naked and frantic. They never broke their rhythm and Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, thrusting into him quickly and deeply.

"You feel so good, Kurt," Blaine groaned. "I want this forever. I want you forever."

Kurt could only moan. White spots were flooding his vision and he tightened his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him harder and deeper into him. He looked up at Blaine, whose head was thrown back and his body was now glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Kurt moaned at the sight alone. Blaine looked up at him him and their eyes met. It was always something that alarmed them and drove them crazy at the same time. It didn't last long as Kurt felt the heat in his stomach reach a boiling point. Blaine sensed it and wrapped a hand around Kurt's cock and pumped him quickly with his thrusts. Kurt let out a scream of Blaine's name and came hard over Blaine's hand, his body seizing and burning with intensity. Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head as he gripped Kurt's thighs and pulled him down onto him, filling Kurt with his orgasm. Blaine dropped back out of Kurt and leaned against the recliner, shivering and whimpering. Kurt came around and slid down on the floor next to Blaine, cupping his face and shushing the stuttering man.

"You ok?" Kurt asked against his cheek as he placed small kisses over his face.

"Y-yeah...god, that was intense," Blaine's head lolled onto Kurt's sweaty shoulder. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and squeezed, holding him until he stopped shaking and his breathing evened out.

"I'm gonna have carpet burns on my knees," he laughed, his breath ghosting Kurt's collar bone.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kurt smirked. Blaine looked up and laughed before kissing his nose. Kurt stood up and helped Blaine stand on shaky legs as they moved to get dressed. Blaine slipped on his boxers and Kurt dressed fully.

"I'm exhausted," Blaine sighed and hugged Kurt close.

"You need to sleep, baby...I'm gonna write."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "You sure?"

"That's how it is now, baby...I think I can understand it a little better now."

Blaine smiled sleepily and kissed Kurt slowly and sweetly. "I love you, Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

Kurt always got a swooping feeling in his stomach when he heard Blaine say his name like that. "I love you, too, Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

Kurt finally took Blaine's hand and led him to the bedroom, pulling him under the covers and wrapping an arm over Blaine's chest, spooning him. Blaine didn't take long to fall asleep, but Kurt sat for about an hour, stroking curls from his face and placing gentle kissed to his temple. Kurt finally got up slowly and walked back into the living room to sit with his laptop on the recliner, the leg rest popped up and his ankles crossed as always.

It wasn't perfect- nothing was. Blaine's wasn't. He wasn't. Kurt now felt like he could take the lonely nights, the lack of fancy displays of romance, the inability to be with Blaine whenever he wanted. One day, it would be different. One day it would change, like it has in the past few months, but Kurt was ready to adapt to those changes just as he was now. As long as Blaine was beside him to adjust with him, he didn't care what life was going to throw their way.

* * *

><p><strong>This was very spur of the moment, but after Casey went to sleep, while I was watching him sleep, I thought about doing this. I couldn't help but use this experience because it was very eye-opening for me. <strong>

**If you are married or have a significant other and you're having trouble, please don't give up- especially if you really love them. Don't make them change and don't let them changed you. Be true to you and you'll be just fine.**

**Love you guys! -KC**


End file.
